all grown up
by slaughtergirl
Summary: Everyone's favourite superhero girls are now 14 and universal icons. They fight crime, evil mastermindes and their own issues. What happens when a strange email is sent to the Mayor....Bubbles goes biache......Buttercup falls in love....basically just ano
1. a broken relationship

**Powerpuff Girls-All Grown Up**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own the Powerpuff girls, or any of the other characters in this chapter…………all rights to whoever owns it.

**Authors Note**

My first chapter in this installment, I hope you like it. Although in the actual T.V series they're only in kindergarten you can already tell they have 3 very different personalities.

From the tomboyish to academic and in Bubbles case, super-girly.

The Powerpuff girls are now 14 and in year 9, they will encounter many teenage and sibling issues, in this story of self realization.

**Chapter 1- a broken relationship**

"Hurry up Buttercup or you're going to be late for school", yelled Professor Utonium.

"I'll be there in a sec- Dragonball Z is nearly finished, I just gotta see the fusion between Vegeta and Goku,"

"Come down this instance or-or-or……… heavens knows what I'll do Buttercup! Lately you've been stretching my patience beyond its boundary."

"Alright Proff, take a chill pill……l I'm coming," sighed Buttercup

"Chill pill? Buttercup, what have I told you about taking drugs? They're not good" wailed Professor Utonium

Some people just don't give up, though Buttercup.

She turned back to her, T.V, and to her dismay saw that Dragonball Z had just finished.

"Thank god I tapped it" Buttercup said more to herself than anything.

She grabbed her favorite Niké cap and sweat bands, put on her beloved (but slightly smelly) Addidas sneakers. Threw her half-vandalized school books and unfinished homework into her worn out Dragonball Z duffle bag, slung it over her shoulder and flew down stairs to join her agitated sister at the door.

"Like, Oh my God, Buttercup can't you be more female or something like that? You're ruining my reputation……aghhh… ESPECIALLY with that gross Dregen-mall s bag… or whatever you call that foul thing," cried Bubbles.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, she was sick and tired of Bubbles, and she was getting on her last nerves.

She detested the person Bubbles had become. She really missed her loving, emotional, caring sister. Of course she would never admit it, but sometimes after having…another…fight with Bubbles she'd lock herself in the room, she now ONLY shared with Blossom and cry herself to sleep, wishing,…no hoping that her sister would comeback.

Today Bubbles was sporting one of her many designer outfits. This ensemble included; ridiculously short-shorts, a Gucci bag that could hardly fit anything in it anyway and, light blue (perfectly) manicured nails.

Sometimes Buttercup felt like throttling her. Bubbles even refused to help Blossom and her fight crime and bring justice to the citizens of Townsville; in fear of ruining her hair.

If it wasn't for the fact that Blossom had just made her presence noticeable, Buttercup would've punched Bubbles in the face.

Buttercup turned to Blossom and couldn't help but grin, because her head was barely visible behind the enormous pile of books she was holding.

"Why don't you put them in your bag" suggested the professor.

"My backpack is already full to maximum capacity" retorted Blossom.

As if to prove this, Blossoms backpack ripped open, spilling its contents onto the floor.

"Here let me help you" offered Buttercup, and bent down and started picking up Blossoms books.

Whilst all this time Bubbles had decided to get her very expensive mobile phone out, and add to the bill.

That was chapter one, I hope you liked it, or if you have any ideas or queries,

Feel free to review before you read the next chapter.

TBC


	2. Whats the point

**Author's Note**

Chapter 2 is finally out, I hope this one goes down well with all the fans out there. Some of the other key aspects of this story shall start to be formed in this chapter…… I think.

I thank all my kind reviewers out there.

**Chapter 2- what's the point**

De-de-de-de-de, the lunch bell rang. Blossom watched as Buttercup was the first one out of the door, flying to 'her' 1 hour of freedom at full speed.

Blossom, was usually one of the last ones out of the door, because she was always so engrossed in her work, (unlike most of her classmates) that she didn't usually start packing her bag until after the bell.

Today Blossom had another reason to inevitably be the last one out the door.

"Mr. Richardson, about the extra- extension algebraic questions you gave me, there done" Blossom announced happily, extending her hand to give the papers to him.

Mr. Richardson, nearly choked, as he was drinking his coffee, he eyed Blossom suspiciously and took the papers out of her hand.

Blossom, could tell Mr. Richardson was shocked; he'd given her ten pages of year twelve extension algebra… and she'd completed it in one night.

"I'll check it tonight" Mr. Richardson grumbled.

Blossom nodded; put her now lighter bag (as she'd gone to her locker this morning) on her back and flew out the door.

She flew to the year 9 area, and sat down at her usual table, in her usual position between Buttercup and Brad.

"You look tired" Mimi proclaimed, looking at Blossom.

"We'll if you stayed, up all night completing all the homework you are every destined to be given in one night, you would look like that" Buttercup joked, taking a bite of her favorite cuisine; the infamous Beef and bacon burger, most commonly known as the b.b.b.

Blossom, rolled her eyes at her sister. "Not true" she announced.

"I completed my homework we'll before 8pm; I was in the kitchen, thank you very much; cooking"

"I'm not surprised, Brad said, voicing his opinion.

Not only are you a Powerpuff blue and true, and a straight a student to the core, but you're a pretty damn good cook. I'm still salivating over the Chinese Roast Duck you made."

Blossom, felt her cheeks burning, Brad…… he was so wonderful, she was fortunate to have such a good friend.

Silently Blossom started devouring her chicken snitzel, lettuce and mayonnaise sandwich on Turkish bread, which she made from scratch last night; even the bread.

She looked at Buttercup, who was staring open mouthed at the popular table, were Bubbles was attracting all the attention.

Blossom noticed a nerve pulsing in Buttercups face. It was unfair, Bubbles had become a bitch and Buttercup felt it was all her fault.

She had tried many times to explain to her sister that, she had nothing to do with the way Bubbles was isolating them, but Buttercup wouldn't listen.

Beep, Beep, Beep; the Powerpuff phone went off, but now instead of a landline number, they had upgraded to a mobile phone, which Blossom, being the most responsible and organized one kept.

"Hello" she answered

"Girls," came the unmistakable voice of the Mayor.

"We need your help."

"We're on it Mayor" Blossom declared.

She flipped the mobile shut and motioned Buttercup to follow her.

Buttercup followed her sweet, but Blossom disturbingly noticed her quickly glance at Bubbles as if expecting her to get up and join her sisters.

"Lets go" Buttercup declared, a little too fiercely.

Blossom, decided they would deal with this particular issue later, right now the Mayor needed their help.

TBC

Please review thanks. slaughtergirl.


	3. randomness comes in threes

**Author's Note**

I know; I take forever to post my chapters, that's just me SORRY; I suppose I have to be motivated to write.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and review…………………of course.

Again; sorry that it took forever to write **please** forgive me.

**Chapter 3- Randomness comes in threes**

Buttercup was angry, every time the Powerpuff hotline went off; she'd look around hopefully, expecting to see Bubbles flying towards them, ready to help her sisters in the fight for justice.

She was so angry…………… at herself.

She hated it; Buttercup could remember when they were best friends.

They were in kindergarten laughing and playing, fighting crime together, staying up late just to gossip (of course Buttercup would always roll her eyes and think what ridiculous girly nonsense it was) and of course that bloody bed they shared…………

Buttercup suddenly turned around, she thought she had heard someone or something behind them, but there was nothing there.

No; Buttercup thought to herself this isn't the time nor the place to be hallucinating; the Mayor needs us right now. She felt a single tear roll down her face, in her heart she truly new that she was slowly deteriorating from the inside out.

Blossom and Buttercup landed in front of the town hall; it looked like a war zone. It seemed as if every member of the armed forces was here, all that was missing was the navy…for obvious reasons.

They entered the building, only to be stunned by the unrest in the halls; as military personnel and secret agents shuffled here and there looking important and committed.

As they walked through the now to familiar halls, covered with the Mayors many pickle awards, pickle masterpieces and famous pickled autographs; (which were being scanned, searched and checked for fingerprints) they heard Miss Bellum rush towards them, through the crowd her red hair flowed gracefully behind her.

"Girls thank goodness you're here, she sighed; were in a bit of a pickle at the moment"

Buttercup taking the word _pickle_ literally and hardly surprised that the Mayor would find it necessary to call in the military asked, "So what is it this time, who stole the Mayors Mona Pickle…… again?"

"What……," inquired Miss Bellum; as a look of comprehension dawned on her!

"No Buttercup, it's not literally about pickles……_this time_……, actually its pretty serious" added Miss Bellum, as she steered the girls towards the Mayors office.

"This morning at exactly 10 o'clock, we were sent an e-mail, saying……well the Mayor will fill you in" she hastily pushed open the door to the Mayor's office.

Everywhere they turned law enforcers were examining every inch of the room, while the Mayor looked thunderstruck.

"Oh no………oh no" wailed the Mayor, don't touch that, why are you searching my pickle collection? Not that, that's been in the family for generations.

"Shouldn't they be checking out the e-mail" Blossom inquired, looking skeptically around.

Everyone looked at Buttercup and Blossom, one of the secret agents said, "Reinforcement has come, everyone out", and in single file they all jogged out of the room, jumped back into their cars, helicopters and tanks and were kilometers away before anyone had a chance to blink.

"That was weird" added Buttercup

"Miss Bellum, why did the police and secret agents, come and search my office" pleaded the Mayor, obviously still upset that his prized possessions had been disturbed.

"Lately the law enforcers have decided that it's time, they take control of every crime in Townsville" sighed Miss Bellum.

Buttercup and Blossom exchanged scandalized looks; they had always been in charge of enforcing the law, ever since they turned 10 the head of law enforcers General Neil Quahog had dubbed them officially in charge.

"Why? I thought General Quahog said when, he made us in charge that he would only send the police and agents if we called for backup" inquired Blossom.

"But General Quahog is no longer in charge" added the Mayor.

"WHAT" shrieked Buttercup and Blossom.

"Yes, a few days ago General Quahog quietly announced his retirement" the Mayor declared.

The room had gone quiet, no one spoke. Blossom and Buttercup were in such shock. _Why would Quahog, retire, at least without telling them? _

Buttercup couldn't believe this, General Quahog retire! She had long ago taken for granted that the General would forever be in charge. She felt unsettled; this was so not like the General.

She was shaken. It couldn't be true!

Blossoms' voice broke into Buttercups thoughts.

"I guess we should see that e-mail Mayor" she asked somewhat shakily.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot……, we'll as Miss Bellum informed you, we were sent this anonymous e-mail this morning" said the Mayor.

He opened the file on his computer and showed the e-mail to the girls.

_To the Mayor of Townsville,_

_In 1 month, we will enter your Town and cause maximum destruction, shattering the very foundations of your town, turning it into a replica of a third world country. Why? Because that's what we do!_

_Unless you pay $12 000,000 in cash by the end of the month……tick, tick, tick…..times running out._

_The Blood Knights_

Buttercup read and re-read the letter, she almost laughed, it sounded like an amateur had written the e-mail, it just didn't make sense. Who were The Blood Knights? Why were they going to destroy Townsville? And were in the hell were they going to get $12 000, 000 in cash from?

She cast a wary look over at Blossom, who looked pale. This letter was really quite random! Life especially today was just too weird, first that thing with the law enforcers whatever that was about, then they hear General Quahog has retired and now this letter which made absolutely no sense what so ever.

Her head was spinning, what a weird day, this was the absolute last thing she needed, what with Bubbles being a bitch and all, her brain couldn't handle the mental stress. Oh and that assignment on Napoleon due on Friday, just made her life a whole lot better…..not!

But out of all these things that had happened today, she was most disturbed about the Generals retirement. General Neil Quahog seemed like the type of man who would….. well be the General until the day he died.

But the General………..this was just so unexpected. Buttercup just couldn't get over it. Why would the General _retire_?

Lit with a sudden inspiration, she asked, "Has anyone heard from the General……I mean since he retired.

When nobody answered her, she knew something was wrong. Without further explanation she flew out of the door, leaving everyone in the Mayors office in utter bewilderment.

"Would anyone like a coffee" Miss Bellum asked.

The three remaining people looked at each other; this was going to be a long night. They had a letter to decode and a crisis to solve, not to mention no one knew were Buttercup had flown off too.

"Better make that a gin" Miss Bellum declared.

Unknown to them, an unexpected visitor had been silently watching the commotion. By the name of Bubbles.

TBC

Oh wow I finally finished this chapter. I would like to be able to tell everyone that I will attempt to post my next chapter faster than I did for this one, but that to me sounds like an empty promise.

But I can promise you all that I will eventually post another chapter.

Of course everyone will review my story, because I live off reviews and need them to survive………well not really, but hey I like them. So please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
